the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons Movie/Credits
Full credits for The Simpsons Movie. Logos Opening "THE SIMPSONS MOVIE" Closing & Crawl Art a TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX' Presentation ''a 'GRACIE FILMS/MATT GROENING Production ''Directed by''' David Silverman'' '''''Starring Dan Castellaneta File:Homer Simpson.png| Homer Simpson|link=Homer Simpson File:Abraham Simpson.png| Abraham Simpson II|link=Abraham Simpson II File:Krusty The Clown.png| Krusty the Clown|link=Krusty the Clown File:Groundskeeper Willie.png| Groundskeeper Willie|link=Groundskeeper Willie File:Joe Quimby Tapped Out.png| Joe Quimby|link=Joe Quimby File:Sideshow Mel - shading.png| Melvin Van Horne|link=Melvin Van Horne File:Mr. Teeny.png| Mr. Teeny|link=Mr. Teeny File:EPA official.png| EPA Official File:Itchy.png| Itchy|link=Itchy File:Barney Gumble - shading.png| Barney Gumble|link=Barney Gumble File:Santa's Little Helper.png| Santa's Little Helper|link=Santa's Little Helper '' '' Julie Kavner File:MargeSimpson.png| Marge Simpson|link=Marge Simpson File:Selma Bouvier.png| Selma Bouvier|link=Selma Bouvier File:Patty Bouvier1.png| Patty Bouvier|link=Patty Bouvier '' '' Nancy Cartwright File:Bart Simpson.png| Bart Simpson|link=Bart Simpson File:MaggieSimpson.PNG| Maggie Simpson|link=Maggie Simpson File:Ralph Wiggum.png| Ralph Wiggum|link=Ralph Wiggum File:Todd Flanders.png| Todd Flanders|link=Todd Flanders File:Nelson Muntz-795440.png| Nelson Muntz|link=Nelson Muntz '' '' Yeardley Smith File:Lisa Simpson2.png| Lisa Simpson|link=Lisa Simpson '' '' Hank Azaria File:Moe Szyslak.png| Moe Szyslak|link=Moe Szyslak File:Clancy Wiggum.png| Clancy Wiggum|link=Clancy Wiggum File:Cletus.png| Cletus Spuckler|link=Cletus Spuckler File:Professor Frink.png| Jonathan Frink|link=Jonathan Frink File:Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png| Apu Nahasapeemapetilon|link=Apu Nahasapeemapetilon File:Lou.png| Lou|link=Lou File:Comic Book Guy.png| Comic Book Guy|link=Comic Book Guy File:Horatio McCallister.png| Horatio McCallister|link=Horatio McCallister File:Bumblebee Man.png| Bumblebee Man|link=Bumblebee Man File:Nick Riviera.png| Nick Riviera|link=Nick Riviera '' '' Harry Shearer File:Montgomery Burns.png| Charles Montgomery Burns|link=Charles Montgomery Burns File:Waylon Smithers.png| Waylon Smithers, Jr.|link=Waylon Smithers, Jr. File:Ned Flanders.png| Ned Flanders|link=Ned Flanders File:Unlock revlovejoy.png| Timothy Lovejoy, Jr.|link=Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. File:Lenny Leonard.png| Lenny Leonard|link=Lenny Leonard File:Arnold Schwarzenegger.jpg| Arnold Schwarzenegger|link=Arnold Schwartzenegger File:Seymour Skinner.png| Seymour Skinner|link=Seymour Skinner File:Kent Brockman - shading.png| Kent Brockman|link=Kent Brockman File:Doctor Hibbert.png| Julius Hibbert|link=Julius Hibbert File:Otto Mann.png| Otto Mann|link=Otto Mann File:Scratchy.png| Scratchy|link=Scratchy '' '' Pamela Hayden File:Milhouse Van Houten.png| Milhouse Van Houten|link=Milhouse Van Houten File:Rod Flanders2.png| Rod Flanders|link=Rod Flanders File:Jimbo.png| Jimbo Jones|link=Jimbo Jones '' '' Tress MacNeille File:MedicineWoman.png|Medicine Woman|link=Medicine Woman File:Agnes Skinner - shading.png| Agnes Skinner|link=Agnes Skinner File:230px-Eleanor Abernathy.png| Eleanor Abernathy|link=Eleanor Abernathy File:Colin.png| Colin|link=Colin File:Cookie Kwan Tapped Out.png| Cookie Kwan|link=Cookie Kwan File:Lindsey Naegle Tapped Out.png| Lindsey Naegle|link=Lindsey Naegle '' '' A. Brooks File:RussCargillTSTO.png| Russ Cargill|link=Russ Cargill '' '' Also Starring Karl Wiedergott File:blank.png| EPA Driver File:blank.png| Man Marcia Wallace File:Edna Krabappel.png| Edna Krabappel|link=Edna Krabappel Russi Taylor File:MartinPrince.png| Martin Prince|link=Martin Prince Maggie Roswell' File:Helen Lovejoy Tapped Out.png| Helen Lovejoy|link=Helen Lovejoy ''Phil Rosenthal'' '' File:blank.png| TV Dad '' ''Joe Mantegna'' '' File:FatTony.PNG| Fat Tony|link=Fat Tony '' ''Tom Hanks'' '' File:Tom Hanks Simpsons Movie.png| Himself|link=Tom Hanks (character) '' '' '''Screenplay by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Al Jean Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Mike Reiss Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Consultants Joel H. Cohen John Frink Tim Long Michael Price' Produced by' James L. Brooks Matt Groening Al Jean Mike Scully and Richard Sakai' ''Edited by' John Carnochan'' ''Music By''' Hans Zimmer'' ''The Simpsons Theme By Danny Elfman'' ''Supervising Producer Richard Raynis'' 'Sequence Director' Mike B. Anderson Lauren MacMullan Rich Moore Steven Dean Moore Gregg Vanzo''' ''Co-Producer'''''Animation Co-Produce' 'Animation Co-Producer' Craig Sost' ''Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films' Denise Sirkot' 'Associate Producers' Amanda Moshay Matt Orefice Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan''' ''NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED DURING THE FILMING OF THIS MOVIE.Additional Sequence Directors' Steven Markowski Bob Anderson Chris Clements Matthew Faughnan Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse Rob Oliver Raymond Persi Chuck Sheetz' 'Assistant Sequence Directors Crystal Chensey-Thompson Bryan Francis Pete 'Kid Flash' Gomez Ralph Sosa' Additional Assistant Sequence Directors''' Ray Claffey Christianna Lang Daley Johnathan Gebhart Jon Hooper Shannon O'Connor Lindsey Pollard Matthew Schofield Andres 'Tommy' Tejeda''' 'Second Editor''' Mark Scheib''' Associate Editor Jennifer Dolce' 'Supervising Music Editor Daniel Pinder' Music Editor''' Ryan Rubin''' 'Additional Editors''' Micheal Bridge Scot Scalise Terry Greene''' Assistant Editors John Currin Elaine C. Andrianos Daniel Kupresan H.Def Assistant Editor Vic Sharma Script Coordinator Stacey Cantwell Sound Design Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor''' Gwendolyn Yates Whittle''' '''Sound Effects Editors Al Nelson Shannon Mills Luke Dunn Geilmuda Robert Shoup Stuart McCowan Chuck Michael''' Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer Jim Bolt Additional Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Scarabosio Tom Myers Post Production Supervisor''' Jeannine Berger''' '''Voice Record Coordinator Louise Jaffe' '''Dialogue Coordinator' Richard Chung ''Animation Produced By Film Roman. A Starz Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation, INC.'' Art Director Dima Malanitchev Layout Supervisor''' Rasoul Azadani''' '''Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo''' Overseas Animation Director Gary McCarver Film Roman Animation Animation Line Producer Joel Kuwahara Production Manager''' Jaspreet K. Dhillon''' '''Digital Line Producer Loren Smith''' Animation Associate Producer Katherine Cullano Concepcion Production Supervisors Julie Peng Penelope Parr Thornton Bill Barry Trista Haley Navarro Production Coordinators''' Mike Battle Amanda Byrnes Ani Cash Christine Deitner Allison L. Francis Jim Hasman Ed Johnson Benjamin Kaltenecker Paul Kim Rocco Pucillo Josh Sundby Adam Wollenberg Alexander Wu''' '''Film Roman Senior Staff Scott D. Greenberg''' Executive in Charge of Production for Film Roman Mike Wolf Rough Draft Animation Producer for Rough Draft Studios Claudia Katz Digital Lin Producer''' Geraldine Symon''' '''Animation Associate Producers Elise Belknap Karen Miller''' Production Supervisors Jennifer Brown Brain Carey Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Stacked Animation Laboratory''' '''''Story Reel RevisionAssociate Producer Peter Gave''' 'Annex Supervisor' Taylor Allen''' Artists Liz Climo Dante Fabiero Fitzy J. Fitzmaurice Karen Carnegie Johnson Oscar Pangestu Lena Podesta Chance F. Raspberry Shane K. Sowell Dave Warren After Effects Artists Erika Isabel Vega Azariah Owens Nick E. Lenard Doug Nunn Production Associates''' Kent Carpenter Zambrana Marisa Ice Joe Saunders''' 'Animation Crew' Story Artists''' Brad Ableson John Achenbach Martin Archer Luis Escobar Lucas Gray Colin Heck Stephen A. Reis John Rice Christian Roman Stephen Sandoval''' Additional Story Artists Mark Ervin Edmund Fong Tricia Garcia Joshua David Gorczyca Joe Healy Fill Marc Sagadraca Jason Warnesky Glen Wuthrich Timing Directors Neil Affleck Patrick Buchanan Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Adam Kuhlman Frank Marino Jason Warnesky Glen Wurthrich Additional Timing Directors''' Jack Dyer Douglas Gallery Peter Hixson Maureen Mlynarczyk Pat Shinagawa''' 'BG Design Lead''' Hugh MacDonald''' Character Design Lead Joe Wack Prop Design Lead John Krause Character Designers''' Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman''' '''BG Designers Lynna Blankenship Alexander C. Dilts Deborah A. Peterson Charles Ragins George Stokes''' Prop Designer Darrel Bowen Lead Animator Bert Klein Animators''' Caroline Cruikshank Anthony Derosa Jeff Johnson John Pomeroy Silvia Pompei''' '''Character Layout Leads Erick Tran Paul Wee''' Layout Artists Edwin Aguilar Victor E. Almaguer Ivaylo Anguelov Stephanie Arnett Mike Atniel David Au Norm Auble Abe Audish Matthias Bauer Debbie Bruce Tricia Buchanan Benson Rufino M. Camacho Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Kathi Castillo Greg Checketts Moon Stanley Choi Manny A. De Guzman Francis Dinglasan Ernesto Elicanal Jess Espanola Rick Farmiloe Cynthia Jill French Yelena Geodakyan Michael Girard Orlando Gumatay Matthew Herbert Jennie Hoffer Rick Hoppe Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Ernie Keen Megan Kelly Craig Kemplin Jiwook Kim Eric Koenig Erik Kusk Eric Lara Boowan Lee Grant Lee Lois Lee Ely Lester Joseph Lowe Carlos Lutterbach Juanito "Tom" Madrid Anna Maltese Richard "Toto" Manginsay Mike Marcantel James Anthony Marquez Leonardo Matsuda Maeve McGrath Andre Medina Jennifer Moeller Frank Molieri Steven Muller David Nam Tuan Nguyen Mary Grace Orario Phillip Pignotti Michael Polvani Natasha Presler Alex Que Ryan Rivette Jay Robinson Dane Romely Eddie Rosas Alex Ruiz Rick Salonga David Salvador Alberto Santiago Melody Severns Herman Rashad Sharaf Chris Minki Song Ka Moon Song Mike Swofford Derek Thompson Viorel Voronca Franz Vischer William Waldman J.C. Wegman Jung-A Yoo Young Yoo ''BG Layout Artists James P. Alles John M. Berman Galina Budkin Edgar Carlos Derek Carter Paul Castro Andy Chen Ryan A. Cheetham Meng-Yee Daniel Chiu Namsuk Cho Alfred 'Tops' Cruz Jarod Daetwiler Peter J. Deluca Randol Eagles Rodel Gravo Samuel Ho Lam Hoang Cynthia Ignacio Arlan Jewell Trevor Johnson Alex J. Lee Ashley Lenz Juan Luna Hilario 'Larry' Miravalles Gary Mouri Gang Peng Cameron Porter Jeff Purves Johnathan Pyun Gerald Clifford Rey Thomas Starnes Allen Tam Danny Taverna Scott Uehara Rene Vega Kevyn L. Wallace Wallace Williamson Chad Woods Chung Sup Yoon Jennifer Yuan'' ''Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Gina Bradley'' ''Scene Planning and Compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennos Bonnell Deirdre Creed Darrin Drew George 'Bingo' Ferguson Brendan Harris Louise C. Jhocson Miae Kim Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano'' ''Effects Animation Lead Brice Mallier'' ''Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neill Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil Jose A. Garcia Villameriel'' ''Additional Effects Animators John A. Armstrong Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Jeff Howard'' ''Background Painters Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Alexander Zabolotsky'' ''Film Roman Editorial Roger Injarusorn Abe Forman-Greewald'' ''Rough Draft Editorial Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter'' ''Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson'' ''Color Model Lead Maria Gonzalez'' ''Color Models Brandon Bloch David Svend Karoll Marianne C. Cheng'' ''Visual Development Artists Mike Humphries Mike Inman Phillip Phillipson'' ''Color Design Consultant Karen Bauer'' ''Film Roman CG Lead Grant Vicklund'' ''CG Animators Stuart Allan Kevin Carney Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chrsi Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter'' ''Additional CG Animators William Arance Brent Bowen Chad Cole Harry Eisenstein Steven Fahey Peter Gend Adam Klein'' ''Clean-Up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Susan McKinsey Goldberg Cathilin Hidalgo-Polavani Rodd Jacobsen Emily Juliano Myung Kang-Teague Lureline Kohler Emily Juliano Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Richard Smitheman Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon'' ''Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf'' ''Track Reading Louis Russel Laurie Wetzler'' ''Scanning David E. Bonnell Heidi Friese David Duff'' ''Digital Ink and Paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight'' ''Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak'' ''Technical Consultant Steffan M. Wild'' ''Dialogue Mixer Ron Cox'' ''Dialogue Recordists Christine Sirois Tim Lauber'' ''Recordits Craig 'Pup' Heath Blake Cornett'' ''Re-Recording Engineer Tom Lalley'' ''Dialogue Engineer Derek Casari'' ''HSR Dialogue Recordists Bill Higley'' ''Braver Production Dialogue Recordist Bob Tomlinson'' ''Dialogue Editor Cheryl Nardi'' ''ADR Group Voice Casting Barbara Harris'' ''ADR Loop Group Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman John Demita Willow Geer Barbara Iley Daamen J. Krail Marsha Kramer Jeremy Maxwell David Michie Dale Raoul'' ''Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios'' ''Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County. California'' ''Foley Editor Suzanner Fox'' ''Assistant Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold'' ''Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer'' ''Foley Recordist Sean England'' ''Foley Mixer Frank Rinella'' ''Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith'' ''Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent'' ''Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf'' ''Overseas Animation Provided By Akom Production Co.'' ''Animation Producer for Akom Production Co. Nelson Shin'' ''Production Managers Ji-Yeun Yi Byung-Ki Son'' ''Production Coordinators Eun-Hee Kim Soen-Ho Jeong Soon-Young Kim'' ''Translators Ji-Young Park Soo-Jin Bang'' ''Overseas Directors Nak-Jong Kim Si-Woo Lee'' ''Animators Hyeon-Chan Lee Tae-Young Shin Dae-Seong Lim Gwi-Don Choi Won-Gok Lee Sung-Hyeon Kim Sang Seol Shim Seok-Gyu Choi Geyong-Ae Cha Mi-Nah Seo Song-Phil Kim Seung-Ryeol Lee Hyo-Seok Ko Young-Kyu Choi Song-Yeol Han Wook Heo Hwi-Seop Jang Jeong-Bok Wi Kyung-Sik Song Han-Soo Kim Jae-Heon Kim Young-Soo Park Ki-Seol Son Young-Moon Kim Eun-Joo Park Ok-Bae Kim'' ''Model Checking Gyeong-Sook Heo Jin-Yeong Park Yun-Sik Park'' ''Assistant Animation Checking Jeong-Hee Bae Song-Chuel Kim Kyung-Suk Kim'' ''Assistant Animators Eun-Ja Lee Hyeon-Ham Yang Jung-Min Byeon Eun-Young Kim Mi-Ja Kwon Young-Joo Kim Jang-Hyeon Kim In-Ok Kong Ae-Gyeong Yu Ho-Seop Kim Mi-Yeon Cha Mi-Sang Lee Eun-Jung Kim Eun-Jung Bae Hyeon-Joo Moon Eun-Young Kang Joo-Hyeon Kim Suk Jeong Mi-Hyang Lee Hyun Kook Shim Hyun-Hya Chu Yong-Nim Jeon Ok-Nye Choi Pill-Nam Lee Joung-Ook Park Eun-Mi Hyang Jung-Ha Pyo Yun-Jung Lee Kyoung-Hee Kim Soon-Ja Jeon'' ''Final Checking Seong-Wook Ha'' ''Background Cleanup Soo-Hong Kim Eun-Jin Cho'' ''Digital Supervisor Jung-Min Lee'' ''Camera Operators Eun-Young Yune Eun-Jin Cha Jin-A Lim Min-Jung Kim Seong-Hyun Heo Kyong-Hee Park Yeun-Hong Ku Seong-Hye Park'' ''Background Artists Choun-Wung Son Yeon-Ju Kim Hyung-Ki Kim'' ''Scanning Kyoung-Mi Jin Eun-Joo Choi'' ''Digital Painting Yeon-Hwa Oh Sun-Mi Park Yun-Jin Joe Bong-Sung Ko Seon-Hye Park Mi-Ra Kim Ji-Hye Kim Soo-Jeong Sung Ppeo-Yo Lee Tae-Soo Lim Gui-Yue Lee Jie-Gul Ma Bong Woo Woo-Il Wang Chung-Young Hwang Chang-Ku Jung Kum-Yong Lee Ahn Lee Ji-Ah Yoon Woo-Dan Sung Nam-Hyun Shin Youn-Myoung Oh Ma-Ri Sa'' ''Overseas Animation Provided By Rough Draft Korea CO. LTD'' ''Executive Producer in Charge of R.D.K. Nikki Vanzo'' ''Production Account Management Byung Chul Yea Sang Woo Cha'' ''Supervising Producer for R.D.K. Hyejoon Yun'' ''Head of Production Chul Ho Kim'' ''Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong'' ''Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin'' ''Production Translator Young Jin Jeon'' ''Production Translation Assistants Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee'' ''Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong'' ''Animators Joon Sik Kim Duk Hoo Kim Young Nam Kim Kyung Wook Kang Tae Hyun Park Eun Young Park Sung Hye Park Sun Jae Lee Ho Sik Lee Kun Lee Hye Jin Jeong Mi Sun Yoon Sun Kyu Kim Kyu Dae Yeon Chul Kang Kyung Sook Park Su Mee Cho Yong Bae Won Jong Sang Kim Kyu Haw Jo Mee Sun Jo'' ''Assistant Animation Lead Young Nim Lee'' ''Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung'' ''Animation Checkers Jong Bum park Sock Hee Kim'' ''Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park'' ''Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn'' ''Head of US Animation Digital Dept. Woo Sung Jeong'' ''US Animation System - Chief Hae Jin Park'' ''US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh'' ''Digital Scan Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim'' ''Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim'' ''Digital Ink and Paint - Chief Hyun Ah Kim'' ''Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim'' ''Digital Background Painting - Chief So Yeon Choi'' ''Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park'' ''Digital Composite - Chief Se Ho Na'' ''Digital Compositers Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong'' ''Final Composite/Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho'' Cast Homer Dan Castellaneta Marge Julie Kavner Bart Nancy Cartwright Lisa Yeardley Smith Maggie Nancy Cartwright Ralph Nancy Cartwright Scratchy Harry Shearer Itchy Dan Castellaneta Professor Frink Hank Azaria Mr. Burns Harry Shearer Mrs. Krabappel Marcia Wallace Comic Book Guy Hank Azaria Green Day Billie Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III & Micheal Pritchard Barney Dan Castellaneta Moe Hank Azaria Rev. Lovejoy Harry Shearer Ned Flanders Harry Shearer Grampa Dan Castellaneta Sweet Old Lady Tress MacNeille Milhouse Pamela Hayden Nelson Nancy Cartwright Colin Tress MacNeille Mrs. Skinner Tress MacNeille Chief Wiggum Hank Azaria Rod Flanders Pamela Hayden Todd Flanders Nancy Cartwright Lou Hank Azaria Mrs. Muntz Tress MacNeille Stage Manager Dan Castellaneta Krusty the Clown Dan Castellaneta Pig Tress MacNeille Cat Lady Tress MacNeille Mayor Quimby Dan Castellaneta Lenny Harry Shearer Carl Hank Azaria Fat Tony Joe Mantegna Cletus Hank Azaria Mayor's Aide Dan Castellaneta BumbleBee Man Hank Azaria Skull Harry Shearer Multi-eyed squirrel Dan Castellaneta Male EPA Worker Hank Azaria Female EPA Worker Tress MacNeille Russ Cargill A. Brooks President Arnold Schwarzenegger Harry Shearer Martin Russi Taylor Panicky Man Dan Castellaneta Sideshow Mel Dan Castellaneta Man Karl Wiedergott G.P.S. Woman Tress MacNeille Kent Brockman Harry Shearer Rich Depot Announcer Hank Azaria Mr. Teeny Dan Castellaneta Principal Skinner Harry Shearer EPA Official Dan Castellaneta Kissing Cops Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer Carnival Barker Hank Azaria Counter Man Hank Azaria Dr. Hibbert Harry Shearer Apu Hank Azaria Smithers Harry Shearer Toll Booth Man Harry Shearer Helen Lovejoy Maggie Roswell Cookie Kwan Tress MacNeille Lindsey Naegle Tress MacNeille Drederick Tatum Hank Azaria Sea Captain Hank Azaria Tom Hanks Himself TV Dad Phil Rosenrthal TV Daughter Nancy Cartwright TV Son Tress MacNeille Medicine Woman Tress MacNeille (music change) Bear Dan Castellaneta Woman on Phone Nancy Cartwright Girl on Phone Tress MacNeille Boy on Phone Dan Castellaneta NSA Worker Dan Castellaneta Officer Dan Castellaneta EPA Driver Karl Wiedergott EPA Passenger Hank Azaria Guard Harry Shearer Robot Hank Azaria Otto Harry Shearer Dr. Nick Hank Azaria Santa's Little Helper Dan Castellaneta Kang Harry Shearer Squeaky-Voiced Teen Dan Castellaneta Consultants' Leslie Pope Ida Random Shay Cunliffe Production Coordinator Micheal Nobori''' Assistant to Mr. Brooks' Lisa Walder Josh Bornstein''' Assistant to Mr. Greoning Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Mick Kelly Assistant to Mr. Sakai Josh Adler Daniel Lichtblau Assistant to Mr. Sliverman Danielle Mays Production Accountant Craig Cannold Assistant Production Accountant Chris Stark Film Roman Production Accountant John Romeo Rough Draft Production Accountant James H. Goldin Rough Draft Assistant Production Accountant Sylvia C. Ramirez Production Assistants Dakota Morgan Setzer Daniel Gordon Lucian Daniels Lauren L. Fritz Animation Production Assistants Jenny Bettis Lejeon Douroux Ryan Garcia Matthew Lathrop Alice S. Lin Hugo Linares Any V. Lodevico Paul 'Ping-Pong' Mangulabnan Abner Pineda Leslie Andrew Ridings Carolyn Roach Peter Truss Leonardy Veliz Additional Production Support Matt Battle Ashley Nicole Black Kevin C. Jones Latreese Rutherford Barbara Siebertiz Film Roman IT Charles McCaskill Brad Cooper Elaine Demari Jesse Fannan Ivan Lawrence Samuel Mason Mike Medaris David Plumb Recruiting Phillip Williams Lab Color Timers Jim Passon Chris Regan Negative Cutter Gary Burritt Titles By Pacific Title Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler DI Producer Esther Lee '''''Music Additional Music Composed by Ryleand Allison Lorne Balfe James Dooley Henry Jackman Michael Levine Alti Orvarsson Featured Guitarist Heitor Pereira Featured Vocalist Elin Carlson Supervising Orchestrator Bruce Fowler Orchestrators Walt Fowler Elizabeth Finch Ken Kugler Suzette Moriarty Steve Bartex Geoff Stradling Score Recorded and Mixed by Slamm Andrews Music Preparation Booker White Orchestra Conductors Blake Neely & Nick Glennie-Smith Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent & Peter Rotter Technical Score Engineers Thomas Broderick & Pete Oso Snell Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Music Assistants Jacob Shea & Noah Sorota Additional Recording by Jeff Biggers Assistant Engineers Greg Vines & Matt Ward Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Digital Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Music Editors Stephanie Lowry Erich Stratmann Mark Jan Wlodakiewicz Micheal Jay Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Recordist Tim Lauber Engineer Denis St. Amand Stage Managers Tom Steel & Francesco Perlangeli'' Choir Contractor: Bobbi Page'' Songs Also Sprach Zarathustra Written by Richard Strauss '' '''Hail to the Chief' Written by James Sanderson '' '''The Simpson Theme' Written by Danny Elfman Performed by Green Day Green Day performs courtesy of Warner Brothers Records, Inc. '' '''Nearer, My God, To Thee' Written by Sarah Adams and Lewel Mason Spider Pig Based on the Spiderman Theme Written by Bob Harris and Paul Webster Parody lyrics written by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Myer, David Mirkin, Mike Resis, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, David Silverman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti '' '''American Idiot' Written by Bille Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III and Michael Pritchard '' '''Happy Together' Written By Ian Gordon and Garry Banner Performed by The Turtles Courtesy of Flo & Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with Cohen and Cohen Carousel Ride Written and Performed by Herman Beeftink Courtesy of Elite Source Music Productions '' 'Springfield Anthem' Based on "La Marseillaise" Written by Claude-Joseph Rouget de Lisle Parody lyrics written by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti '(They Long To Be) Close to You''' Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by The Carpenters Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Enterprises '' 'Soundtrack Available on' Extreme Music''' Animation Special Thanks' Laurie Biernacki Utit Choomuang Brett Coker Francesco Del Cueto Dawn Finley Ellen Howard Brian Kokoszka Shelly McCully Ron McNutt Steve Mills Herbiertp Morales Jesse Torres Robert Weaver'' ''C.I.S. Toon Boom Animation Inc.'' ''Special Thanks To Julie Ansell Gregg Berger Maurice LaMarche Rick Polizzi'' Filmed on Location in ''Springfield'' Motion Picture Association of America Copyright © 2007 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. Copyright © 2007 HCF Hungary Fil Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. The event, characters and firms depicated in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication,distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed By: ''20th Century Fox Film Corporation''''' Category:Credits Category:The Simpsons